Rumor Has It
by Enked
Summary: [LeviXReader} The rumors were right. She was just as rugged and rotten as the underground had promised. Normally, such a low life would have been charged-arrested. Except, a new problem has risen, the Titans aren't the only flesh eating monsters. Sometimes you have to fight fire with fire.
1. Prologue

**:Rumor Has It:**

 **Prologue**

* * *

If rumors were true,

If they were real,

And weren't spun out of lies,

Then my actual existence wouldn't be.

 **Rumor has it; I'm the most lethal fighter.**

* * *

"Sock it to him!"

"Give him the right! Give him the right!"

The crowd was lively tonight. Their spirits were high, there anticipation for victory roared throughout the room. They simply wanted a clean knock out, that's all they hungered for.

"Common! Fight!"

I held my left wrist tightly to my face. _Protect yourself_ , that's what mattered most. My feet danced backwards as the numerous punches were aimed towards me. The lungs in my chest heaved the deep breaths. The sweat pored from my brow and back. My shirt was drenched after nearly thirty minutes. The musty smell of the damp arena penetrated my nose like sour rain.

He would launch a hit and then I would follow with a jab. Both of us were matched. Our opponent was just as experienced and talented as the other. We boxed as if we were facing mirrors, clones of ourselves. Our own reflection was defeating us.

Blood trickled from my nose.

 _Then again_ -

My feet started to bounce more lightly.

 **No one ever mentioned the rules.**

In my perspective, time slowed as I shut my left eye. The sounds around me moaned together, they became a low hum against my ears. However, everything amplified visually. I watched my opponent decide to advance. Even the flickering dim lights above caused their own effects. The man's damp olive skin now glistened like a morning mist. His heavy feet, the thuds from the pavement vibrated to me.

 _I could feel him._

His heart beat, his buzz-like breathing, his pulsing determination. It was there, all there, and coming at me with killer intentions. My own body shivered as the creepy multiple leg bug crawled around my head.

 **Dying.**

 **Rotting.**

As the man before me swung a low thrust toward my ribs, I shifted my weight. I allowed my muscles to become lifeless, flexible like air. My back arched as my hands flew behind me. Instantly, my head was down, hands met the floor, and my feet acted like additional tools. The backward flip aided against my defense; it added the momentum to my kick. The man grunted after my foot met his chin.

The crowd cheered.

Collecting myself, I spiraled downwards with an out reached hook in my leg. Instantly, the broad chested male collided with the floor. The man was winded, unaware of how he ended up on his back. Though this was a boxing match, street fights don't have a ring. _So, why should there be limits?_

 **There were no limits to how someone could die.**

I pounced over him.

My eye fixed on his weary expression. His swollen battered face pleaded for mercy. I tightened my lips. My dry tongue racked against the roof of my mouth. I hated this part, the dead weight, and the stiffness. My knuckles rolled into a fist under the bloody wraps around my hand. His throat was pinned by the weight of my leg. I could feel the lump in there, trying to move.

I didn't stop pounding into his skull until I was sure I heard the final crack.

My blistered bones popped as I unraveled my hand. The blood from my rival pooled from him and dripped across his face as I lifted arm. I shook out the numbing sensation. Ignoring the audience's sickening applause and joyous betting wins, I made my way into the shadows. My hand ran roughly over my partly shaved head. The guilt and unsettling feeling lingered in my gut.

That man, he didn't have a face or a physical description. To me, he was just another body to add to the paycheck.

 **Rumor has it; I'm the most lethal fighter.**

 _What the rumor doesn't whisper is the truth._

 **The truth, I'm lethal because I'm the most corrupt fighter.**

* * *

I hadn't realized the following of moss colored capes lurking after me. If I had, I would have altered that damn rumor.

 **However, blood never can be fully washed away.**

The trail I had made was as thick as my past.

* * *

 **Prologue Complete.**

 **So many details! Think you can guess what her corrupt doings are?**

 **Story centered around character concept by** SecretWishX. 

**Like, Favorite, Review** **à** **Keep's author's inspired.**


	2. Knock Out:

**:Rumor Has It:**  
 **Chapter 1 :Knock Out:**

* * *

"You're lacking in _painted paper_." I sighed in annoyance. My wrapped fingers sliced through the bills as I counted. The fat pig that sat in the luxury carriage snorted at my apparent ignorance.

"Tsk, your counting is not good. It's all there, everything that I owe you. Not a fucking copper more." The man replied, before letting out a puff of smoke. I pinched my thin brows. I unrested my relax foot.

"What?" I growled. The money crinkled against my tight grip, as I waved the green paper in front of the man. The anger boiled inside of me like a bubbling stew. "Don't screw with me, _Lutz._ Cough up the rest of those heads you cheap bastard. You said-"

The man slammed his fists on the carriage door. Even the horses spooked at the unexpected disturbance. "If I remember correctly, our deal wasn't to kill the scumbag within a thirty minute round, eh? Your immaturity got the better of you. Always does, then you want to blame the world for your fucking problems." His sausage sized ringed finger pointed down at me.

I gritted my teeth. His words were the equivalent to having a body of bee stings. I had to mentally fight against the ranting internal voice. I pictured the little beetle pounding its spiked legs into my brain.

 _"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" It would say._

As the flustered feeling brewed under my skin, the poorly plugged clots in my nose began to collect more blood. The stuffed cotton was dramatically deteriorating as the boss rambled on.

"Furthermore-" Lutz coughed out another smoke, "I'm tired of your piss-poor attitude. I've got men willing to slit their wrists for me and here you are whining because you want extra dough for going against the damn job." He shook his round pudgy head; his greasy dark hair didn't move an ounce.

Without thinking, I pulled my foot back and rammed the toe of my leather boot into the side of carriage. It hit with such force, I managed to break a chip out of the freshly painted wood. The horses snorted and pawed.

"If those mindless dogs of yours want to be suicidal, then by all means. I was found and hired. I didn't come whimpering to you like a lost puppy." I spit a wad of vital fluid from my mouth at the window. The henchmen surrounding the high riding pig instantly came to his defense. I narrowed my eyes before preparing my knuckles for another fight. The muscles surrounding the bones twined with agony as they moved. The wrap was slowly unraveling as the tightness had been worn.

 **I would wrestle with broken hands before ever raising a white flag.**

Muscled hands reached for me in all directions. My shirt was pulled then my wrists were pinned behind my back. My shoulders popped as my body was twisted into a pretzel. One of the men jabbed a small barrel gun between my teeth and over my tongue. I slightly whinnied.

"All you do is get yourself into more unexplained piles of bullshit." The boss gruffed. He tapped his cigar outside the window. I strained against the three-hold gang around me. I never took my cat like eyes off my target, my prey.

Lutz drummed his fingers, "It's a simple business sweetheart; it's an illegal fighting ring. What's so hard to comprehend? We hired you to basically beat trash to a pulp before executing them. Nothin' too hard. You get paid, and all I ask in return is that you make the fights exciting and to draw them out as long as possible. I didn't ask you to bury the bodies. And yet-" He paused. Another cloud of smoke left his lips, "Its so damn hard for you resist kill'em them early."

My teeth clanked against the cold bitter metal. I stood, bound by the sweaty brainwash men. Their bodies were nothing more than tools; their necks were tired from invisible strings like puppets to the main honcho, Lutz. The man behind me stiffened when I rolled my shoulders. I adjusted my feet and ignored the threatening pains that followed. Even the bodyguards weren't sure how to read such a person.

 **A person, who's rumored record, was a 52-0.**

 **"** Tsk. Stupid girl, always ungrateful for an opportunity. Even let you cheat and still not happy. Next time, I'm cutting your payment. Teach you a lesson-"

The slimy suited up pig didn't have time to finish. There I sat, balancing on the edge of his window. With a foot on the frame and another draped over, I allowed myself a moment of rest. My knuckles were blistery red and dripping with fluid as I pulled the gun from my mouth. Stained saliva coated the end.

With good force I snorted out the remaining shriveled up plug from my nose. The broken pipe flooded my nostrils. I didn't mind sniffing the bloody liquid. My eyes roamed over the loaded weapon. Its steel grey weight twirled in my grasp. The moaning of the beaten henchmen and restless horses took away the quiet silence. I looked at the now nervous Lutz.

I scratched my head with the gun. My half messy braided hair scrunched with the push and pull of the metal barrel. With a smug expression I decided to break the stuttering boss.

"Now, add a pack of smokes and we'll call it even."

* * *

I sat with my back against brick wall. I held the irrespirable ash taste to my lips. My lungs inhaled the sweet intoxicating aroma. Instantly, my worn crying tendons eased. I let out a sigh and watched the dancing cloud disappear into the nippy breeze.

"Fucking, joke." I said. I pressed the cigarette to my mouth, "Life's a fucking joke." And as I sat there, my mind relived the fight from yesterday. I pictured my hands smashing into that faceless man. The reel played, the sensations crept through my nerves, and the haunting thoughts of death pricked at the appearing goosebumps.

A chill ran over me. My insides wilted and drained themselves of enjoyment. I sat here, alive, and breathing; while a defenseless oblivious corpse was being turned to cinder. That's what they did; they roasted the dead weight like paper. My lip trembled. Even my eyes whelped with droplets of tears.

With chewed claws I racked my scalp with scratches of frustration. The pain within me swelled, knowing my job was lethal to anyone who stepped in the ring. I knew, they lied; I lied. I knew, I rolled my knuckles and flexed my palm, the game that was played. And yet, the money spoke more than lives.

I choked on the silent sobs of smoking cries. There was no pain, not when I thought about that disfigured lifeless soul in the oven.

"So, its true then-" An authoritative voice commanded my attention. I cleared my feelings and congested nose. The blood had somewhat halted from the new plugs. I let out a puff to cover up the act of sorrow. My face deadened and returned to its normal dry emotionless state.

"The hell do you want?" I asked. I didn't bother to move, even as the uniformed man stepped closer. I noted several accomplices trailing. Their matching attire was almost comical.

" _Rumor has it,_ there's an underground fighter worthy of Scouting consideration." The male stated. His blue orbs looked down upon me. He too showed little emotion when talking. He didn't need to wear his hood to camouflage his personality.

"Is that, right?" I asked sarcastically. I didn't meet his gaze as I inhaled another amount of nicotine. A trickle of blood escaped my nose. I heard the rustle of gear and was stunned to eventually see, it wasn't a loaded pistols. _What are those contraptions?_

The man stood directly in front of me. His broad build and direct approach made it difficult to ignore his presence. I let out a huff of annoyance.

"If I remember, they mentioned someone by the name of ' _Schlagen'._ A young fighter with a glass eye, shaved head, and an impressive undefeated record." The man said as he removed his hood and exposing his thick brows and blonde hair.

"Gee, wonder who that individual could be." I rolled my eyes.

"That same individual is wanted by the Military Police for a list of committed felony crimes and hustled drug dealings." His tone drifted deeper. I tilted my head and allowed my eyelids to narrow.

"You threatening me?"

"Not in the slightest. It's merely a reminder as you listen to my offering." The man remained with a relax composure even as I clenched my jaw.

"Last time I was offered anything, it was to prostitute down on the East side. Spare me the annoying headache." I said before swiping away a stain under my nose.

"Surely, someone like yourself would pass up a sentencing in exchange for a ticket to the surface, free of all convictions." I exhaled and allowed the smoke to fume around the serious solider.

"I've heard of you crack pots. You're the Survey Corps, the flying green bastards who slay giants. You're the boys who took Ackerman's group." I replied. I got to my tired legs. The stress from today hadn't completely worn off, not even after breathing an entire pack.

"Indeed. In fact, Captin Levi was the man who referred you. He believes your skills will benefit humanity in succeeding against the Titans."

I let out a laugh, "Oh how charming. Captin, now he's moved up in the world. Has he got a matching cape too?" The blonde before me wasn't amused by my words. And continued on his quest without responding to my previous joke.

"As Commander of the Survey Corps, I'm offering you an opportunity to assist in mankind's survival. You will be given food, shelter, extended training, and full citizenship to the surface. And as mentioned, all charges will be dropped. Will you join our ranks or stay an underground sewer thug? Your choice."

I pinched my brows and presented him with a dumbfound look. "I'd rather sit in jail for an hour than chop up oversized nudes. Besides, I know several who would trade these packs for some good liquor." I flashed the cigarette case. "If you couldn't tell I'm in need of a drink been a bit of a rough week." I replied before turning on my heels. I was heading out on my own path when a familiar voice rang my ears.

"Oi, brat-"

* * *

The carriage rattled to a halt.

The horses let out their exerted snorts and restless prancing shoes.

Eventually, the door was opened and I was able to climb out of the cramped means of transportation. At first, the rays of the sun blinded my vision. It's vibrant yellow hues caused me to squint to see where exactly I was going to be held hostage. A warm breeze greeted me as I stood on the paved roads. The stirring of open skies and uncrushed dreams filled my senses.

 **It was an entirely new world.**

"You deaf?"

My thoughts were interrupted, "What?" I asked annoyed.

"Where're heading this way. Unless you like shoveling horse shit, then you're going in the right direction for the stables." The raven hair man said. His stone expression was an all too familiar face. I frowned.

"Look Ackerman, it's been a long ride. No one needs your prissy attitude." I retorted. My fingers received another white stick. Levi let out a disgusted groan.

"Tch, put that fucking shit away. Bad enough I had to smell it off your clothes for the trip here. Making me sick." I pulled the cigarette from my lips and let a mouth full of pollution swell in the gap between us. Levi glared.

"Vile brat-"

I choked a grin, "I signed a seal agreement. Kill titans and I can smoke all I want. Seems like a fair trade, Ackerman."

"It's Captain. Captain Levi to you or if you must _Mister_ Ackerman. I won't have you disrespecting my authority in front of my squad or any other cadets. You will obey the rules and follow protocol. Your distasteful street rat ways are over, ' _Schlagen'._ " Levi said sternly. His dark bangs hung over his eyes. I adjusted my stance and met him square on. Our heights matched, only difference was size.

I pulled my brows together, "Exactly, did you mean by _distasteful_ -?" I spat back. My fingers fiddled with the rolled drug. As expected the shorter man didn't run from my challenge. He in fact, strutted up to me. His eyes leveled with mine, steal burned into hazel. Our noses nearly touched and our pulses could have been heard from either of us.

"Exactly how it was said, _Cadet._ " Levi snorted. I inched the gap even tighter. Our breaths circulated within the small space.

"You weren't exactly birthed from high class, you underground bastard." I sneered. The anger snaked through me. To this day, I remember Ackerman all too well and his little posse that followed him. "You're just as rugged and rotten like an god damn mushy apple. Face it we've fallen from the same tree." I held my hands out. Levi had my nasty habit and gritted his teeth.

His grey eyes could pierce anyone; well, anyone aside from the rumored lethal fighter.

"Mind your fucking mouth, Cadet. I didn't venture into that shit hole to then escort your ass up here to be treated like another hung over- drug addict- hustler. Learn some proper manors and forget your previous _lamentable-_ deviant ways. They won't fly here-" Levi stuck his chin out, making it clear he was superior to my current ranking.

I cocked my jaw to the side before letting the flustering aggression fuel my actions.

 _Lamentable, huh?_

I quickly raised my hand and flicked the sizzling hot cigarette right in the direction of Levi's well tailor collar. I was going to lite him up and his arrogant personality. Levi stumbled out of the path of unexpected object.

I didn't give him a moment to respond as I flew a right hooked fist towards him. With quick reflects Levi avoided my hit and shifted his weight enough to spin out a kick. And thus begun, the rat scuffle out in the middle of the courtyard.

It didn't take long to draw attention, or a crowd.

Heck, I felt right at home.

Just as I reached for the hidden fastened knife under my arm, an unexpected individual intervened at the most inconvenient time. I felt a hand grip my left wrist roughly. I stopped. The right side of my hair caught the breeze.

"Enough. I won't have enemies within my ranks. Success is measured by the amount of trust we have for each other. Failure to do so could result in deadly consequences." Erwin's words were directed at me.

After a moment, I yanked my arm away.

"Understood?" Erwin pressed. I cracked my knuckles under the torn bandages.

"Sir." I replied in defeat. Levi was parallel to me. A swarm of clones, though of different sizes and genders, gathered behind him.

"Captin! Are you alright?" A ginger head girl with massive amber eyes starred in shock at her leader. I wanted to gag as she passed him a cloth, which he used to clean the dried blood from my previous wounds off.

"Tch, got all filthy-" Levi said. His eyes fixed on the crises at hand. I scuffed my boot across the pavement. I could hear the growing whispers from the fearful team members. I figured they had never seen what the world could do to those who aren't privileged to walk the surface. Stress changes people.

"What? She kisses your ass too Ackerman? How many other blind rookies here follow your protocol? Boy, you've got them played and they're not even doped. Takes skill-"

Erwin stepped next to me, "Enough, cadet. As a Scout your actions will play a key role in whether your treated as an honored solider or a kid who needs discipline. And as it falls, Captain Levi is your leader and has the authority to address what he deems is necessary."

I swiped my hand down from my saved head and over my cracked one-eye framed lense. An irritated groaned brewed from my throat.

"You've got to be kidding me."

I heard Levi before I saw him standing in front of me once more. A more _delighted_ expression, if you will, was plastered on his face. My jaw tightened.

"Well, brat seems as though you've earned a two week stay in the realm of the _cleaning regiment._ " Levi tossed the cloth at me. The stained fabric lay draped over my shoulder. I refused to touch it. "I'll be seeing you at four am tomorrow. Late, and I'll add an extra week."

I scrunched up my face.

"Talk back and I'll make be sure to include additional rooms." Levi was blunt with his punishment. For once, I buttoned my foul mouth. Without another word the Captain indirectly dismissed himself and headed through the gap in the crowd.

I was left standing alone, with an already tainted reputation.

"Oi, brat-"

I stood my ground.

"Snuff out that cigarette. Your previous name, ' _Schlagen'_ won't be needed here." With that he continued on his way to the all brick building in front of him. I was left with staring eyes and confused faces. I placed my hands behind my back before rubbing the toe of my boot into the paper addition.

Its light fire disintegrate before I kicked the remains.

 _Rumor has it; Levi's still an arrogant asshole._

* * *

 **Well, hoped everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Took awhile to get the character's personality correct on this one.**

 **Don't panic, there will be romance-just making it a challenge lol.**

 **Again, character details and persona were created by** **SecretWishX.** **(Some ideas have been altered to fit the story.)**

 **Special Thanks to all who have left amazing reviews and those who have favorite! You readers are awesome!**

Note: I'm not an underground street thug-not sure of all the proper slang lol Just made up for character design.

 **Like, Favorite, Review** **à** **Keeps author's inspired.**


	3. Leaves of Lies:

**:Rumor Has It:**  
 **Chapter 1 :Leaves of Lies:**

* * *

I didn't have an alarm, per say.

Instead, I had the _luxury_ of being awakened by thundering marches and chanting's about "giving your hearts to humanity" shit. With grouchy groan and heavy eyelids I tossed under the blankets then returned to my slumber. A small seep of drool escaped my lip.

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

I narrowed my crusted eyes at the noise.

Silence.

I let out a sigh before settling back down. For the first time, I fell under a spell of a comfortable mattress and the warmth of the sheets. My head was positioned perfectly on the cool fluffed pillow. Its softness, freshness, was inviting me to linger more. Again, my mind drifted.

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

 _Bang._

The annoyance was too much.

"The hell kind of place is this-?" I stopped once I flung open the door. There stood a blinking girl. Her fist was halted from another knock. At first, the girl's expression was of amazement. I figured seeing my sports bra was unexpected. She was lucky I had pants on. My shoulders relaxed. "Ah, its just you-the ass kisser."

The girl frowned. Her amber eyes weren't phased by my remark.

"You'll come to find everyone here has respect for _Captain_ Levi. You'll have to make your attitude adjustment quickly, if you wish to stay in the Scouting Regiment." The girl stated. I let out a snort.

"According to priss-pants I'm apart of the _cleaning regiment,_ in case you needed a reminder of yesterday. " I replied. I turned from the door and headed straight for my heap of messy clothes. I fumbled with my wrinkled shirt before I found the correct opening. The chilly torn fibers covered my arms. I sniffed the sweater. It smelled exactly like smoke. I shrugged before retrieving another white stick.

I heard a disgusted gag from the invasive girl who stood in my doorway.

 _'Private quarters, yeah right.'_ I thought to myself.

My fingers found my matches and quickly worked their magic to produce a flame. The orange light neared my cigarette before it singed the end. My lungs welcomed the fumes.

"The exit is behind you. I don't need supervising, hun." I blew a grey cloud from my lips. My gaze didn't bother to meet hers. I had on knee on the bed before my actions were halted.

"For the record, I didn't come here to have a morning conversation. The Captain asked me to escort you to his office. You're late for your duty." The girl sneered her response. I pulled the crackling drug from my mouth and held it tightly. My attention turned towards her. I shook my messy dark bangs from my sight.

"You can tell Ackerman that his cleaning maid will begin after breakfast. No right-minded human being would be up at this hour. I'm sure the worms underneath us haven't even started their day yet. " I said. My hands gathered the sheets, ready to embrace in their comforts.

"It's not an option. It's an order. Captain-"

I spun around, "He still shits like the rest of us. Good god, give him a title and it goes to his head. Then again-" The cigarette rested on my tongue, "the guy has always had egocentric attitude." My eyes looked up at the wooden ceiling remembering our history together.

"Our regiment doesn't need your despicable demeanor. We all fall under Captain Levi's orders, its policy. Shape up or you'll be removed immediately. You're citizenship and charges will be terminated. Then the M.P will-" I interrupted her rant.

"What's your name?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Huh?" She questioned. Her brows raised in confusion.

"What do they call you?" I fiddled with my glass eye.

"Um-"

"Jesus, the women who birthed you, gave you a name did she not?" I huffed. It was the most basic starting question for a conversation. Clearly, the surface people lacked in social interactions. Underground, a person learned quickly who their allies were. If a new person roamed the block, that individual's name wasn't kept in the shadows long.

"It-It's Petra." She said before straightening up. "Of coarse I know my name. You just caught me off guard-" She tried to cover up her embarrassing delay.

"Took long enough. Anyway, where's breakfast?" I reached for my boots and began lacing up the scuffed leather. Petra stared at me.

"Uh-"

I let out a sigh, "You sure you're a solider here? I mean you can't answer a single question. The thick brows told me I get free chow. Where is it?"

"Until you speak to the Captain your food is on hold. He has restricted all activates until further notice. That includes eating." Petra glowed with her power. I could feel the sooty rainstorm forming over my head. That short weasel was making my life a living nightmare, again.

"Alright, fine. Tell your lover boy that I'm coming." I said, while still hunched over on the bed. I heard a stomp of a foot.

"He's not my-"

I cinched the final knot. "What's the room number?"

* * *

So, I was three hours late.

Who's counting anyways?

Oh right, Ackerman with his pocket watch in hand.

I stood there with pursed lips. My hands were crossed over my chest as my stomach let out little tantrums of hunger. That was the only troublesome thing on my mind. Levi's ranting about full filling obligations wasn't the least of my concerns.

"As we speak your attitude is a disgrace. Brat-!" Levi snapped his lean fingers. "Stay focus with that ant size attention span of yours." His glare sent me into rolling my emerald eyes.

"Take a laxative, Ackerman." I said annoyed. Little did I realize I had flipped a switch. I heard the slam of metal against the desk. I barely had time to situate myself into a defense stance. The presence stood in my path, challenging my confidence. Outwardly, I held my own. Internally, my pulse elevated like a full out galloping horse.

Levi stared inches into my face. Our bangs brushed against one another and our breaths circulated. I could feel the prickling goose bumps filling my back. His non-moving expression wasn't settling well.

 _Breathe._

"I expect-" I felt crisp folds shoved into my hands. "Nothing but extraordinary results from such a _presumptuous_ cadet." Levi's words mocked me. I raised a brow before looking at the objects in my hands.

"What's this?" I asked. Ackerman casually walked to his desk.

"Proper attire. That skunk-infested shit you're wearing isn't suitable for my expectations. No solider under my authority will be seen in _that_ form of fashion." Levi dangled the ticking clock in front of his face. I pulled up the short pants.

"And you boys can move in this-?" I nearly laughed. My mind traveled into unfathomable imaginations. Levi scoffed at my words.

"We're about to find out how well it suits _you_ -" His cold eyes shot a gleam in my direction. The anger boiled inside of me. There was no insult that could out weigh his. I clutched the clothes with my wrapped knuckles before throwing them at the wolf's feet.

"You can have your pet Petra, wear that atrocious thing. I'm not a slave to your name, _Captain._ " I retorted. My legs were about to carry me out from the room, when an icy lace of metal was strung around my neck. My throat tightened. Even my nerves constricted.

A soft whisper neared my ear, "You're in debt to me. The past won't let you forget that. You can even try and shave away the memories but that won't change the plague that follows you. From here, I decide how much sweat you'll give and the blood you'll spill for this society, ' _Schlagen'_." I heard the ticking of the clock fade as the chain was pulled from my skin. A slight irritation burned from the mark.

I swallowed an unfamiliar lump.

"Now, get dressed. I'm sick of this mindless talk." Levi said. His footsteps echoed to his desk. After a defeated sigh, I followed his orders. Like a lamb to a wolf I hesitantly made my way to the pile of clothes. I gathered the mess at his shoes. I could feel his stare unmoving from my form. With obedience, I made my way to the bathroom I had spotted earlier. In just a few feet I was swallowed by the room and about to close the door.

"That won't be necessary, cadet." The Captain said. I rounded my head from around the corner. I watched him with skeptical eyes as he took a seat at his wide set desk. The control, the power, was far too great for such a short, swelled head, individual.

"What's the problem now, _Sir_ -?" I let out an over exaggerated cough. Not caring for the surrendering words to taste my tongue. Levi ignored eye contact and filed through his stack of papers.

"The door stays open." His words were blunt. I drummed my fingers against the wall.

"You're gaining too much pleasure from your puppet strings."

"I wouldn't trust your instinctive door locking abilities. Door stays open, brat. Or have the open floor. Choice is yours." The Captain jotted a few notes. I let out an unappealing groan.

"You've been waiting for this opportunity for a while-haven't you?" I said. From behind the doorframe as I slipped out of my previous clothes, careful not to forget my cigarettes, and began covering myself in a new skin, a new image.

"Tch. Don't think so highly of yourself. I haven't thought of that incident in years. You've been the last person on my mind."

As he spoke, my conscious drowned him out. I saw myself in the mirror. That once dirty gutter rat, that undefeated fighter with dried blood, now stood with a fresh start. The grim had been washed away the night before. My ungreased hair neatly waved down the right side of my head. I removed the straps that held single glass lens to my face. In my palm I cradled the chipped jagged shared. That fragment held my reputation.

With a quick polishing of the glass, I readjusted its placement over my left eye. I examined my new uniform; its stiff collar, sleeves, and hugging pants were strange to me. I wasn't sure how I was going to bend over, let alone fight.

"I'm glad to know I haven't distracted you in any way. Otherwise, gosh, I would have tossed in my grave, worrying." The sarcasm was obvious in my tone. My new boots clapped the floor as I ventured from my reflection.

"You can forget lunch." Levi stated matter of factly.

"How's that hand sign work? The one that salutes humanity?" I fumbled with my fist across my chest. Once I had his attention, I popped my middle finger from the hold. "Damn looks like I need practice-" I tilted my head and shrugged.

The Captain was deadly quiet.

* * *

"Fucking Ackerman can't take a joke." I muttered through heavy breaths. I managed to dodge another incoming punch. My neck muscles screamed at the jarring pain. I shuffled my feet to avoid a broken rib. I could feel the heat escaping my skin. The salty droplets poured from my brow and over my lips. The blazing afternoon sun beat on my back, its rays were like stinging whips.

Unlike the others, I had long since abandoned that restricting jacket. I could barely fight. My body was deteriorating rapidly; the starvation was eating away at me. I felt nausea and drowsy as I continued to defend my already beaten figure.

"Common, ' _Schlagen'_ you're slacking." Levi proudly spoke over the scuffling fight. His eyes watched from the sidelines. I summersaulted out of the incoming path of a diving blade. Its tip nearly missed my core.

"Four loaded weapons against one defenseless newbie seems a little unfair, don't you think?" I panted. My bent legs supported my crouched body. I couldn't even get a breather in as the chestnut haired girl came spinning at me. Her cable machine allowed her greater momentum. Her thrusts were stronger than my defense.

I had to take the slice that dug through my cheek.

With precision, I used my padded wrists to my benefit. My bones crossed under the metal, squeezed the object, before spiraling it loose from the girl's hold. After it descend from the air, did I catch my tool before it met the ground. I turned its point in its master's direction.

"Touch me again and I won't resist sticking this through you." I said darkly. The breeze kicked up around us. Petra stood with astonishment. I took a moment to smudge the blood that trickled down. I heard the retreating of bouncing cabals as the other members circled in.

Two razor points were threatened near the side of my neck.

"Listen rookie-I'll chop you up before you even lay a finger on Petra. Just try it-!" The wave locked man shouted with rage. I slightly turned to my left.

"Looks like I hit a nerve." I toyed with the blade, "Say, Petra, how many men did you say you were sleeping with, again?" I heard a crowd of growls.

"Why you little-" The man begins to taunt, I barely gave him a moment befoe my fist pounded up the underneath of his jaw.

"Olulo!" I hear Petra shriek. The cracking of the bone filled the hustling air. A spray of blood mists the sky as the victim fell to the ground. I flex my fingers and as usual shook off the unwanted rattled nerves.

"Should shut you up for a second. " I stared at the bleeding solider. His tongue was hung out, swollen, and still able to muster some words.

"God dammit that hurts! Oh shit-shit!"

I swung the blade's end at him, "I'd be more than happy to amputate." Suddenly the blade was knocked from my grasp. A powerful kick was launched into my side and sent me sliding across the ground. The dust exploded from underneath my weight. I gasped against the radiating pain. My elbows braced against the chalky rubble. The heat from the friction ate through the shirt and to my skin.

Eventually, my fight to slow my travel won.

I lay on the ground.

My chin was raised to the clouds. The eyes in my head began to close. I eased my anxiety, the thudding of my heart, and told myself to become limitless. To let the pain dwindle to a low pulse, yet still faint enough to keep me alert. I let my lungs only breathe out a quiet exhale.

 _Shhh._

The coming of footsteps neared me. I could almost smell the shoe polish; its strong alcoholic based odor tickled my nose. However, I was too old to fall for nature's temptations.

"That'll teach you what happens when you mess with the Levi's Squad." I heard the exhausted wheezes from the girl. Even with another kick to my thigh, remained how I was.

"Don't do it!" Levi shouted.

Petra was unaware of her legs being knocked from underneath her. I was deadly when it came spinouts. My arms could support me as my limbs acted like expended tools to swipe my opponent off balance. Her knees meet the ground, while my feet allowed me to stand tall.

With swift movements the wraps from around my wrists had partially unraveled. I pulled the both loose ends through opposite hands, and created a thick two-piece weapon. There was no hesitation, as the fabric was flung around her neck. My fingers twisted to constrict her throat.

Her gasping cries alarmed her comrades.

"Let her go!"

"I'll kill you!"

"I'm not playing, I'll chop you-!"

Petra's hands clenched against the choking hold. I could feel her body tremble as she struggled for air. The power, the authority belonged to me. I stood over her from behind, using her as an example to the others.

"Ready." I said calmly against the pain I was enduring. My hands hadn't budged an ounce. I looked around me as the protective friends came to Petra's defense. Their blades drawn and deadly glares sharing their desire.

 **Their wish was to kill me.**

"Don't." I heard the Captain's command. I felt the cold thin knife press against me. My jugular's vein the target for elimination.

"Using that dagger against me. You're a loaded gun, Ackerman." I said over my shoulder. Petra's fight was diminishing.

"Save the personal feelings for my office, cadet. You're excused from this exercise. Now-" Levi pressed the blade harder. My teeth grinded against one another, the sickness inside of me spread through my veins like poison. I could feel nearly every aching sweat drop seeping over me.

I spun on my unused boot and smacked the tool from my neck.

Petra hysterically inhaled the oxygen for her dying lungs. The members ran to her aid, assisted in her treatment as they helped her to her feet. Their mumbling words of concern made me stir with a stomach of brewing vomit.

" _Exercise_ my ass. Write it however you want in your reports, Ackerman. But its clear you intended to have the shit kicked out of me for punishment purposes." I said with an agitated tone. Levi sheathed the knife, though his eyes never left mine.

"You're the only brat I know who would be ungrateful for this opportunity. Do you know-"

I held out my flustered hands. The wraps draped from my sore tendons. The emotions were coming to a head. There was no holding back the agonizing pain within me.

"No you don't know." I started. I raised an accusing finger, "you know nothing. Absolutely nothing! All this time, you thought life was so challenging for you. All this time, you thought, you were doing me some favor. Yeah right. You and the three-ring circus you created screwed me over. Because-Because-" I choked on the words. My shoulders were finally ridding themselves of the years of heavy burden. Levi stood with a slight shock.

I swallowed. "Because of you so many people had to die. That's right, Ackerman their blood's on your hands. I'm not taking the blame for the countless corpses that have had their skulls bashed in and then fried to a crisp to cover the tracks. No, it's your doing; your fault!"

"Cadet-" Levi tried to say. I shoved passed him. The tears weren't giving me a choice. I staggered on my own in an unknown direction. There was no hiding the baggage, the sorrow, the wounds.

 **Physically I was fine.**

"I guess the rumors are true about the trash talking deadly dueler." I heard the distant voice of one of the members. I hunched my shoulders. Levi cleared his throat.

"How do you think she obtained her name-?" Levi stated more than asked.

"Sir-?" The member questioned.

 **I kept walking.**

"' _Schlagen'_ meaning _knock out_. Except, it doesn't originate from the idea that she initially takes out her opponent. No, she got the name from _pretending_ to be unconscious during fights."

"What?"

Levi sighed, "She's takes beatings like no other. Busted and bleeding she'll then play possum and you think you've won. Only, come to find out she's flying at you with a full mouth of teeth. Her record speaks for itself."

"Sounds like a gamble having such an untrustworthy member. You sure she'll be beneficial to humanity, Sir?"

"Eld, there's no guarantee when you base your information off _rumors_." Levi's words were like the leaves in the air.

 **They too, were blowing higher than the building tops.**

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

 **The next couple of chapters will have more action.**

 **This was quick introduction of characters, history, and again a look at fighting style.**

 **Next update will be December, if readers want it.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Enked**


	4. A Word from Enked

**Hey Everyone,**

 **Sorry not a chapter update (well not yet)**

However, just thought I would make an announcement that I've created a _**Forum**_ just for all of us crazy fan fiction lovers (you know..the ones that don't need sparkling vampires to enjoy a good read lol)

Forum: **FanFiction Mistfits** AS BEEN TEMPORARILY MOVED to **Attack on Titan** section under forums. It's just there so everyone can find it :)

I've talked with the majority of you behind the scenes and everyone is bad ass and totally awesome and I figured we needed a place to come together to chat and talk up some new ideas :) Anything is allowed! Topics, Suggests, advice, contests, links for artwork etc.

Hopefully with **FullmetalDeadman93** help we can start some contests and a chain link story (plot/characters will be discussed) where people can write sections or chapters and we combined them all. Everyone will get credit and is a great opportunity to have fun and get a feel for writing with a great group of people. We can make things fun or serious totally up to others.

Well, hope to see everyone introducing themselves this week or next!

Keep it real peeps,

Enked!

 _Questions PM anytime!_


End file.
